thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildfire (Survive)
"Wildfire" is the fifth episode of season one of The Walking Dead: Survive, and the fifht episode in general, it was released in February 15, at 9:00 pm on FOX and AMC. Plot The episode begins with the survivors taking refugee in a camp in the outskirts of Atlanta, Dale coments on the low RV's fuel, and that they maybe should had to spend the night in there, while Dale would go in a travel for fuel, while on, Shane repeats to Lori that he wants to train Carl how to shoot, Lori refuses once more, Shane later repeats the idea to Rick, and Rick says that Carl "isn't on the age" of using a gun, "If he doesn't learn now, he'll learn dead" Shane replies, Rick re-thinks about the situation and goes to talk with Carl. Dale states going on a supply run for fuel, but Andrea refuses to let Dale go "I won't loose you like i lose Amy" Andrea says, so Dale sends a small group conformed of Glenn, Charlie, Daryl and Merle for the run. Carol goes to comfort Sophia for the dead of her mother, but sees Sophia very little upset, and Carol asks why she isn't "broke down in tears", to wich Sophia replies that she still have her aunt and Carl, and remarks she is twelve years old stating that she is no longer a kid. In the way for a close shop, Merle asks Charlie about the other "three supply run guys" and she answers that they're most likely dead, Glenn asks what happened and she replies they were trapped in a building, but walkers broke the fences and she ran away, they arrive at town, and they enter a shop were they find a man festing over a corspe, Merle shoots the walker, and behind them three survivors approach and threat them, Merle discovers they are the supply runners who were assumed to die, Charlie showns happiness of discovering they're still alive, but one of them, points a gun at Charlie's head and orders the other one to do the same with Glenn. Rick says Lori what Shane told him about training Carl how to use a gun, Lori replies Shane already told her and she refused, Rick tells Lori he thought about it and may not a bad idea, but Lori refuses again, they hear a scream outside and goes to check on Carl being surrounded by a walker, and he tries to fight it off, but ineffective, the walker is about to kill Carl, when Shane arrives and takes the walker away from Carl, and shoots it, Carl goes running in his mom's arms and both Rick and Shane look at her and asks if "he needs it now". Daryl, hidden, hears the conversation between Merle and the ex-members of the group they say they don't ant to do this, but it's because of Charlie this happened, Merle takes a gun and it's about to shoot when Guillermo shots him in the chest, Daryl approaches from behind and shots Morales, who held Charlie hostage, she takes her gun when Miranda also raises her gun and shots Charlie in the chest, Glenn knocks Guillermo and takes his pistol and fires a shot meant for Miranda, when Daryl crosses by and receives the bullet, Miranda runs away as walkers begin to break into the store, Glenn and Merle takes Charlie and Daryl out of the now overrun store, leading to safety, just as Guillermo wakes up and randomly shoots at walkers before running away. T-Dog alerts the survivors from the incoming herd (indirectly led by Guillermo and Merle) and Dale insists the RV doesn't have the enough fuel, but they can use it to hide while the herd pass. In the outskirts of the town, Merle and Glenn notices the herd of walkers going to the RV, Daryl recovers from his injuries and spots Miranda and Morales escaping, Daryl shoots Morales in the leg and Miranda in the shoulder, and he along his brother and the Rhee family hide near a dumpster, the walkers passes by and Miranda helps Morales to get up, but as of the oncoming walkers, Morales pleads to her for leaving him and escape, insisting he'll be fine, Miranda then leaves, while the walkers devour an injured Morales. Credits Co-Stars *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales *Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales *Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Mitchell Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Miranda Morales *First appearance of Guillermo *First appearance of Morales